Demonblade: The Animated Series
Demonblade: The Animated Series This is an American animates eseries that was broadcasted by Emblem64 and producted by GMoneyLive. Primary Characters *'''Zane Salem/Knightfire: '''He is the main hero and the title character of the show. He seems to be on neither the heroes or villains side. He is an anti-hero and will work with both on occasions. His best friend however is Danny who is the only one besides some villains and heroes that know his identity. He is in the 10th grade as a sophmore. His main enemies are Crimehead, Killer Wolf, Heyfire, Mentallio. Supporting Characters *'''Daniel "Danny" Lincoln: '''He is Zane's best friend and seems to favor him over his parents sometimes. He is the only known student other than Zane's "bro" Troy. He seems to have to save his best friend in a few episodes. *'''Ken Rio/Astro: '''He is a superhero that sometimes helps Zane when the mission involves fire or something unusual. Sometimes he appears when his villains (such as Gastro, Sorcerer, Badger-Man and Pyro-Man) appears in the show. *'''Spiderman: '''He has some appearances in the show but his first one was in episode 3 when Zane needed help to stop Rhino & Sandman as the Green Goblin had planned something for both the heroes. *'''Daredevil: '''He has one appearance in each season and seems to be a great help to Zane. He seems to come in when the episode is based on using your five senses to solve the mystery or to crack a code or even to just simply defeat a bad guy. Villains *'''Billy Newton/Crimehead: '''He is the big man in town and is the main antagonist of the show. He is also the arch-enemy of Zane who was featured as a main villain in [http://toonaxd.wikia.com/wiki/Astro%3A_The_Animated_Series Astro: The Animated Series]. He seems to be a natural villain with only superhuman strength, endurance and durability. *'''Max Houston:/Sorcerer: '''He is the arch-enemy of Astro and seems to play the most games with him. Sorcerer can give himself any power he wants and appears the most out of all the villains. In the comics, he seems to have more capabilities. *'''Johnny Badger/Badger-Man: '''He is a foe of Astro and hates him a lot. He seems to want to kill Astro for everything he has ever done. Badger-Man beats Astro in raw strength also because he gets stronger whenever hit with physical contact. *'''Ned Fisher/Pyro-Man: '''Ned was originally a friend of X-Fade until X-Fade accidentally mutates him making him completely made out of purple fire able to shoot blue and red fire out of him. *'''Tim Master/Killer Wolf: '''He was mutated when he went swimming in the beach and toxic waste fell into it and a vortex sucked up on his body and evaporated into is skin, DNA, blood cells and more. He wants to peal off Zane's skin and chomp on his bones. *'''Troy Ekans/Heyfire: '''He is the bond of the Liquid Battle Armor suit known as Smite and Troy Ekans. He has x2 the speed, agility, strength, evasiveness and bougness as Zane. His body is somewhat similar to that of Venom and Gastro's bodies in The Spectacular Spiderman and Astro: The Animated Series. He has two Twin Kotanas like Zane but hardly uses them. However, he got mutated farther and obtained poison breathe, the ability to use his Smite as a weapon and more. *'''Mentallio: '''In this show, he is like the replacement for the Sorcerer. He is a great villain to Zane/Knightfire and is like Sorcerer, Green Goblin and the Joker fused together. He other than Crimehead has appeared the most out of the villains. *'''Bill Bard/Drone: '''He is the bond of Bill Bard and a cloned creation of the the Smite armor. He then becomes Drone and is the technical "son" of Heyfire and duplicate clone of Knightfire. He seems to harness more mental power as he is a complete daranged psychopath. *'''George Ferris/Killer Wasp: '''He was in love with honey and entered a bee zone and got stung by a 1000 radioactive bees and became Killer Wasp. He grows a big grudge on Zane when Zane accidentally stepped on a bee. *'''Kingpin: '''A villain of Spiderman and Daredevil that enter the show in some episodes to work with Crimehead. *'''Plasmoid: '''This is an alien liquid/solid/gas creature that can maniuplate its body in absolutely every way possible. *'''Bary Lenny/Brash Knuckles: '''He has radioactive knuckles that can punch through any steal in the universe. He also has already superhuman strength plus the superhuman speed that he acquired during his first year in prison. *'''Fin Zappados/Man-Fish: '''He got bit by a fish that was carrying a deadly disease that would kill anyone in seconds. However, instead of dying, Fin transformed into Man-Fish and can survive on land and water. *'''Paul Diamond/Bigjaw: '''He used to work for the monster truck industry until he injected oil into his body and forever his left arm grew x3 the size as his right arm. He then oil in his teeth to make himself have sharp teeth. He then became s criminal in Alcatraz City. *'''Crag: '''This is a fused Monkey, Lion, Wolf, Bat, Gorilla, and Dragon and hunts for anything. It has a long grudge on Zane ever since its came appearance in episode 4. It makes its first appearance in Episode 13. *'''Darius Finn/Alsteroid: '''He seems to hate everybody except for the Sorcerer. *'''Morris Mane/Hydra: '''He was mutated when his body turned 1000% water. *'''Tony Marlow/Ghostman: '''He turns into a ghost after Dr. Sargott transforms him. He hates everyone but himself. *'''Josh Johns/Doctor Sargott: '''He was an assistant of Dr. Seymour and hates the likes of Danny. He seeks to kill Danny for what he did. *'''William Fear/Corps: '''He was dead but was resurrected by Crimehead and is the younger brother of Zombstone. He then takes over as the Zombie master and makes his own army whenever he can. *'''Gargantuan: '''He is a villain that has the most strength of anything beyond this world. He seems to appear in a few episodes starting from the second season. Episodes Season 1: 2005-2006 Season 2: 2007-2008 Season 3: 2008 Demonblade: Unlimited This is the technical sequel to Demonblade: The Animated Series but is actually just the considered fourth, fiifth and sixth seasons. Episodes Season 4: 2008-2009 Season 5: 2009 Season 6: 2009-2010 Season 7: 2010